User blog:Krauserlols/Nop his ult still sucks
I bet you know who am i talking about, Heimerdinger of course! Nah just kidding im talking about our most recent top lanner Aatrox (Still waiting for Heims rework btw). In an early blog i talked about how Aatrox's skillset was very odd. Luckily RIOT seems to heard us and gave him a pretty good Bruiser set. Exept for the ult. What Aatrox's ult does: Aatrox draws in the blood of his foes, dealing magic damage to nearby enemy champions. For the next 12 seconds, Aatrox gains bonus attack speed and 175 bonus attack range (325 total range). His attacks are still considered melee. There are varius things that bothers me: 1) "Aatrox draws on the blood of his foes" It doesnt heal. just a little detail that nocks me out :/ 2) Deals AoE magic damage. In a AD bruiser... really? I mean why i dont see the point. Yes in his lore hes suposed to drink the blood of his foes, sorry his sword is the one who feed on it my bad. He already does whit his Blood Thirst and if his Ult is supose to drawn the blood of his foes around to feed the sword shouldnt it heal or empower him in a way? yes it gives Range and AS but i get there later. 3) The range buff. I can forgive the fact he has a Magic damage to to balance against armor or something like that but why giving him range on his ult when that range doesnt aply to any of his skills! Seriously if we see melee champs that enhance their range it always has an impact on their skillset. Jayce's ult gives him a ranged carry set and Wu's Q gives him enough range to poke other melee champs, also his ult enlarges his staff too. Riven's ult is also a good example of how this idea could work, Riven gets Range, AD and also can do a neat Wind SLash Problem whit his ult range is that its just that, a range on his AA, it doesnt increase the range of his dash, nor his Blade of Torment or anything like that. So all in all his ult is kinda Pontless. The only good thing about it is AS but even then His passive already gives him a pretty high AS. i dont know you guys but his Ult feels out of place. An idea to fix it: A good idea would be to give him an AD and Lifesteal and give his allies half of it. COuld be a neat Support ult. Or what about increase the damage of his allies and he gets healed by a percentage of the damage they deal. Closure: Dont get me wrong I really like Aatrox and i will buy him as soon as i can because he has alot of Lore behind him, he created Tryndamere and who knows how many other champs or races he has afected through his campains. I want Aatrox to have a good skill set but his Ult is crippling him from been an exelent Top laner. What you guys think? Category:Blog posts